Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{7y - 2}{y} - \dfrac{10y + 1}{y}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{7y - 2 - (10y + 1)}{y}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{7y - 2 - 10y - 1}{y}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-3y - 3}{y}$